


Of Leather Jackets and Fuzzy Socks

by SugarFluffiness



Category: GOT7
Genre: A little angst, But also University Student Jaebum, Criminal Jaebum, Everything's going to be alright, Fluffy, He's a little obsessed with Jaebum, It's hard to resist Jackson, Jackson is a security guard, Jaebum isn't too fond of Jackson, Jaebum tries to be an asshole, M/M, Very grumpy Jaebum, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-05 12:49:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12190308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarFluffiness/pseuds/SugarFluffiness
Summary: Jaebum thinks he's escaped the weirdest experience a few weeks ago but he's in for a horrifying shock as in waltzes Jackson, the security guard which he tied up and threatened (let's not even mention stripping off his clothes) a few weeks ago.But Jackson isn't concerned about busting him and ruining his career as a successful criminal. In fact, Jackson seems oddly interested. And committed to his cause...





	1. Seeing You Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [desole (tearyxz)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearyxz/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dirty Socks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11601615) by [desole (tearyxz)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearyxz/pseuds/desole). 



> This is kind a sequel story to Dirty Socks by desole (tearyxz), I fell in love with the story so I decided to continue it. :)  
> It's really up to you whether you would like to read the story before reading this, I would highly recommend it though because some things won't make sense if you don't. Also it's just a great story so why not?! ;P  
> Anyways, forgive my rambling. I'm not promising to post every week because I know I have a busy schedule and won't be able to keep up. BUT more is to come for sure! I have it all planned out. ;)  
> Enjoy!!! <3

Jaebum slumped down in his chair, muttering to himself about how stupid it was that he was practically rich already and still sitting in the useless computer class that his friends had forced him to take.  
He pulled out his laptop but kept it closed, opting instead to browse on his phone while waiting for the professor to arrive.  
Scrolling through his notifications, he contemplated replying to a text from Yugyeom but decided not to. The annoying younger boy could wait, after all if was his fault that Jaebum was stuck in the class to learn “essential skills that will help get more money, escape more easily, etc, etc.” Jaebum could practically hear Yugyeom’s annoying voice running through his head, nagging him.  
And as much as Jaebum was good in physical fights and thinking quickly, he had to admit his technology skills weren’t the best. Which was one of the many reasons why he was currently stuck gaining a university business degree. He could have been out of school, joining the rest of his group partying or buying expensive things he didn’t need.  
Instead he’d opted to take the harder route, all for something called insurance. So knowing his way around computers and programming would help them get into security systems with more ease. But Jaebum needed a backup plan too, in case he ever needed to flee the life of crime and settle himself down to work and create a living honestly. Who knew though, for Jaebum hoped that he could gain enough money and settle down to live comfortably for the rest of his years. _Hah. What a dream._. 

A sharp gasp broke him away from his deep thinking.  
“It’s the hot criminal guy!” he heard a loud voice shriek and looked up to see the same pretty blond security guard from a couple weeks ago with a disgruntled handsome man standing next to him.  
Jaebum’s first thought was, _I’m done; they’ve finally caught me_ , but forced himself to stop panicking when he noticed the two were clutching books. _So they were just students?_  
“I think you mean criminally hot guy,” corrected his friend before being dragged over by the security guard to where Jaebum was sitting and claimed the empty seats beside him.  
If the professor hadn’t come in at that very moment and bid them all to shut up (in much kinder words of course), he would have bolted for the door never to return to the class again. But Jaebum was now stuck.  
“So, fate has it I get to admire you once again,” purred the blond, leaning forward enthusiastically to admire Jaebum’s face in the bright lecture-hall lighting. “Damn, your face is even prettier up close.”  
Jaebum resisted eye contact, staring straight ahead as if he really wasn’t affected by the warmth the blond was emitting beside him. As if someone wasn’t peering happily at his face an inch away.  
“I would appreciate it if you shut up and get the fuck out of my face so I can learn in peace,” Jaebum managed to say once he found his voice had managed to start working again.  
The boy leaned back, a cocky smirk on his face after he was done appraising every centimeter of Jaebum. “Oooh, that’s a little more polite than shoving a sock in my face. Much like how you told be to be quiet last time.”  
“If you want me to be aggressive that’s no problem,” growled Jaebum, still refusing to look into those chocolatey brown puppy eyes. And _no_ , Jaebum didn’t care about how cute they were, he was simply stating a fact. In his mind. While pretending to listen to a lecture. With a boy he had had on his mind for the past week right beside him.  
After all, Jaebum had only been thinking about the security guard because of how much he caught him off guard. If someone was asking for a punch in the face, it was definitely him. 

“I’m Jackson by the way,” the boy said after literally two seconds of peaceful silence in which Jaebum managed to regret all his past life choices which brought him to this moment in time. “I never got to properly introduce myself after you stripped me naked and left me for dead.”  
Jaebum rolled his eyes, suppressing a growl bubbling up in his throat. Would he ever stop talking? And Jaebum didn’t even need to know his name, he had it memorized from their previous meeting where Jackson had yelled it at his face. Jackson Wang, to be exact.  
“This is Jinyoung,” Jackson gestured to the elegantly dressed black haired boy to his left. “Not that it matters anyway.” He let out a high pitched giggle causing Jinyoung to frown slightly but not remove his eyes from his laptop, continuing to type out the notes steadily.  
“He’s a man of little words,” Jackson explained, as if Jaebum actually gave a fuck as to who Jinyoung was.  
“Clearly unlike you,” Jaebum let slip out before he could stop himself.  
Jackson giggled again, evidently pleased that Jaebum had spoken. “The mysterious, handsome man has a voice!” he cried theatrically. “And it’s so deep and sexy,” he added in a lower volume. 

Jaebum was not one to blush. He never got embarrassed or felt like sinking into the floor and disappearing. In the face of excitement or danger he always kept a level expression, putting up his barriers so no one could decipher his thoughts.  
With Jackson by his side though….well that was something new. And when Jaebum felt his face heating up at Jackson’s ridiculous flirting he felt like sinking into the floor and disappearing forever.  
“Should I keep calling you Mr. Jawline or are you going to tell me your name?” Jackson asked, crinkling one of those perfect almond eyes in a wink.  
Jaebum didn’t answer, instead flicking the pen Jackson had been twirling through his fingers. He knew it was a petty action when the pen bounced to the floor and Jackson let out a dramatic groan and bent from his place on the chair to retrieve it. Jaebum had no thoughts about pettiness though, only the smooth, creamy skin of the back of Jackson’s exposed neck filled his thoughts as the boy leaned his head down.  
Suddenly the blond turned back around, pencil in hand to meet Jaebum’s gaze, smirking. “Wow,” he awed. “The jawline is even more beautiful from this angle.”  
Jaebum turned his head around so he wouldn’t let Jackson see the red flush creeping up his neck and cheeks.  
“I can tell that pencil isn’t the only one falling for me,” came Jackson’s whisper, hot breath beside his ear, making Jaebum flinch and wish he could just turn around and slap the other boy.  


_Kinky_.

Jaebum also wished he could slap his hormones. 

 

“And that’s it guys. Make sure you complete the assignment by two classes from now. Remember how much it’s worth of your overall mark if you need any motivation. And if you have any questions, email me.” And with that final statement, the professor swept out of the room before Jaebum could raise his hand to ask what the hell today's lesson was all about. 

Thanks to his antisocial ass, he had no classmates to discuss with or borrow notes from, with an apparently big assignment looming over him and the realization that he had forgotten to copy down the teacher’s contact information which had been projected across the board before the class started. 

“You want to be my partner for the group project?” purred Jackson, leaning over.  
“I don’t need one,” Jaebum replied curtly, ignoring the stress building in his stomach of how he had no clue what the assignment was even about. _He couldn’t fail this course._

As Jaebum slung his bag over a shoulder and make his way around Jackson and Jinyoung’s chairs to exit the room, he heard Jackson whine loudly. “Make sure to call me _this_ time at least!”  
Jaebum scoffed and left without a glance back.

 

Jaebum was in bed. Again. He seemed to be spending a lot of time in bed staring up at the ceiling, thoughts racing.  
This time, similar to most times, Jaebum was thinking about Jackson.  
He pulled out a little scrap of paper, gently smoothing out the sharp crinkles in the eggshell white surface. Jaebum groaned, staring at his unused laptop. He should be working now but Jackson was the only hope for him to get the assignment details. He crumpled up the piece of paper and then unfolded it again, repeating the action a couple times.    
Jaebum grumbled to himself, angry at his current predicament. It was all Jackson’s fault that Jaebum had been distracted during class and missed half the lesson anyways! And now it was up to stupid Jackson to help him out.  
Well, maybe he could just call the boy. Get him to tell him the assignment and then get the hell away. He ignored the nagging voice in the back of his mind telling him to be excited about the opportunity.  
He knew one thing for sure though. He would never stoop so low as to contact the boy. 

\---

“Jawline! I knew you’d call!” shrieked Jackson as soon Jaebum let out a small, pensive “Hello?”.  
“Stop calling me that!” Jaebum growled before he could think about being polite to get what he wanted.  
Jackson’s high pitched giggles ringing through the line reassured Jaebum though. “My schedule is open,” Jackson stated after he was done laughing.  
“Wha-?”  
“I’m free any day of the week. Provided after four on most days; I have classes. And then my job is also kind of late too, but I’m sure we can work around that. Name the place and time.”  
“Um, I don-”  
“It’s okay if you’re shy, I totally get it. A hot man like you should be completely used to asking people on dates though. It can’t be because I’m special though because you seem to hate my guts. I’ll make it up to you. I don’t have that bad a body I’ve been told but I’m a little doubtful. What do you thi-?”  
“Jackson!” yelled Jaebum, confused at Jackson’s continuous rambling.  
All he heard from the other line was a loud squeal and Jaebum realized that he had never called Jackson by his name to his face.  
He cleared his throat and started speaking again, albeit a little more tentatively this time. “Well, anyways. I’m not asking you out.” He began rambling, determined not to be cut off by Jackson’s (seemingly) offended inhale. “I called to ask you if you could email me the assignment details.”  
He had initially planned to ask Jackson to let him know over the phone, but Jackson was a bit overwhelming and all Jaebum wanted now was to hang up. 

There was a pause in which Jaebum anxiously grabbed a handful of his blanket and twisted it in his hands.  
“Hmm…” came Jackson’s voice finally, taking on a more thoughtful and serious tone. “You know I could easily report you to the police and you wouldn’t have to ever worry about this assignment, or university in general for the rest of your life.”  
“Outside the campus library, five tomorrow!” Jaebum squeaked before hanging up. 

Annoying Security Guard @ 11:00 p.m.: _I hope you don’t mean five a.m._

Me @ 11:00 p.m.: _P.m. Be there._

Annoying Security Guard @ 11:00 p.m.: _Good. I’ll be ready for our date. ;)_

Me @ 11:05 p.m. : _It’s not a date._

Annoying Security Guard @ 11:05 p.m. : _Thanks, I love you too. I’ll let my friend’s know we’re official._ <3


	2. I Would Never Like You

The next day, Jaebum found himself throwing on a simple black t-shirt and skinny jeans but decided on grabbing a long, black, stylish coat and a pair of suede, brown boots to finish his outfit.  He contemplated another accessory, then threw on a soft, oversized winter scarf for good measure.  
The last thing he needed was reassurance that he wasn’t trying to look good for Jackson. 

Jaebum had his apartment near campus so it was only a short walk to the library. He leaned against the brick wall, put some music in his headphones and lost himself in his thoughts. 

“Jawline!” Jaebum heard Jackson’s voice near his ear not long after. “Why the scowl? Although I have to say, it does give you that mysterious, handsome, brooding look.”  
Jaebum resisted the urge to smack Jackson across his perfect, angelic face and pulled out his headphones.  
“Jackson,” he said curtly. “Good to see you finally decided to show up.”  
“As if I would ever miss a meeting with you!” cried Jackson and took hold of Jaebum’s arm. “Where to, Mr. Jawline?” he teased.  
Jaebum decided that shaking Jackson’s strong arm wrapped around his was not a priority but making sure Jackson stopped calling him “Mr. Jawline” was.  
“What month were you born in?”  
“March?” Jackson answered, looking up at him curiously with those wide puppy eyes.  
“Call me hyung,” was all Jaebum said, unable to explain his hatred for Jackson’s nickname because Jackson immediately started whining. “Well when were you born?”  
“January.”  
“Yah! That’s so unfair, hyung! That’s not even a big age gap!”  
“Well, you just did call me hyung,” Jaebum pointed out, smirking.  
“Fine. Hyung.”  
Jaebum refused to admit he liked it. 

“So how about we discuss this over chocolate cake?”  
“A cake? Where did that idea come from?” teased Jackson.  
“I recently discovered my love for chocolate cake,” Jaebum admitted in an small voice.  
So far, Jaebum had been on edge because of Jackson’s threat and what he had done to Jackson that fateful day week (under very unfortunate circumstances of course).  
He felt himself loosening up though, opening up to Jackson’s influencing charisma and charm. 

Jaebum led Jackson to one of his guilty pleasure cafe’s with (in his opinion) prize deserving cake.  
“Usually cake is supposed to go with an occasion,” murmured Jaebum. “But this cake is just such a good treat.”  
Jackson laughed, a warm sound that gave Jaebum a content, comfortable feeling. “I guess we are celebrating our first date,” he teased in Jaebum’s ear, clinging onto Jaebum’s arm like they were molded together. 

“Your usual?” asked the server, leading the couple to a table tucked away in the back of the quaint but busy cafe. “Please,” answered Jaebum, nervous under Jackson’s amused gaze. “Make it for two.”  
The two took a seat and sat in silence for a few seconds, Jaebum anxiously wondering how Jackson appeared so calm.  
“So,” Jaebum cleared his throat. “How about we discuss what I can do for you.”  
Jackson grinned cheekily. “What we’re doing right now is perfectly fine with me. Unless you’d like to take it up a notch. Which, by the way, is no problem with me but I admit- is a bit fast paced for the first date. Not that I’d be complai-”  
“Jackson,” Jaebum cut in, sighing and running a hand through his hair. “I mean, how much money do you want?”  
Jackson, silent for once, looked adorably puzzled.  
“I mean, how much money for your silence?” Jaebum explained awkwardly. 

“Oh, silly hyung! I don’t need money!” Jackson exclaimed, realization dawning in his eyes. “This is all I really wanted. Imagine that, you only meet the man of your dreams once. And I thought it would be literally only once. But now look at us! You’ve actually taken me out on a date. Imagine what wonders this is doing for my emotional health!”  
Jaebum resisted the urge to grind his teeth in exasperation. “Fine. You got your date. But afterwards, let’s part ways and never speak of it again.”  
“You’d better please me with this one date then,” countered Jackson, cocking an eyebrow.

\---

“You’d better drink that before it gets cold,” Jaebum pointed out, raising an eyebrow.  
“I was too busy staring at that handsome face to remember,” Jackson sighed dreamily and then burst into his loud, high pitched laugh.  
Jaebum fixed his eyes on his empty cup in front of him, refusing to look Jackson in the eyes, nervousness burning through his veins.  
“Not so cocky as before?” Jackson asked, leaning forward and resting his chin in a hand. “Where did our previous fiery banter go?”  
Jaebum chose to ignore the comment, watching quietly as Jackson downed the rest of his coffee and licked the last bit of cake off his fork.  
“You know, I’m more of a green tea kind of guy,” Jackson said when he was done.  
“I like coffee,” Jaebum remarked. “But next time we’ll get green tea.”  
Jackson didn’t coo at Jaebum’s promise of a second date, he kept silent with a secretive smile playing at his lips.  
“Why are you smirking?” Jaebum asked grumpily, sulking in jest as Jackson’s smile just widened.  

After a long conversation (Jaebum even was comfortable enough to let Jackson know his name), the server hovering at their table and new customers coming in was a signal that the two should get going.  
Jaeum tried to convince himself that he was treating Jackson well because if he didn’t, Jackson would spill all of his secrets and Jaebum would likely soon find himself behind bars. But Jaebum knew deep down that Jackson couldn’t do that, he wouldn't. So why was Jaebum lingering at the cafe when they were done drinking, eating and talking?  
“Let’s go somewhere else,” Jaebum offered without much thought, getting up and paying for their little meal.  
“Sounds good to me,” Jackson said, standing up and making his way out of the cafe door Jaebum held open for him. 

The two nonverbally decided to take a little walk.  
“I need to burn off that cake in order to compete with your heavenly body,” Jackson was joking, their cold hands brushing together as they walked, when one of Jaebum’s arms was seized from behind and he was swung around to face an sharply handsome young man. 

“Ah, Jaebum!” he exclaimed, voice like honey. “”I knew it was you! Who’s this?” he asked, gesturing an elegant hand at the startled Jackson.  
Before Jaebum could introduce him, Jackson lept forward to offer his hand to the stranger. “I’m Jackson. Good to meet you.”  
_Poor, naive Jackson. Ready to give his heart to anyone,_ thought Jaebum, feeling oddly protective all of a sudden.  
“Why here, Mark?” Jaebum asked coldly, eyes flashing. “You following me?”  
Jackson turned to Jaebum questioningly and took a step back from the two.  
“Am I interrupting a date?” Mark asked, tone lowering dangerously.  
“No,” Jaebum hissed, feeling a pang in his chest. “Why are you here?”  
“There’s new information. We’ll be meeting tomorrow to plan it out. You better be there,” he said smoothly, handing Jaebum a small folded note.  
And ruffling his styled dark red hair and whistling a broken tune, he strode off. 

Jaebum turned to look at Jackson, ashamed at the quick but damaging interaction. He waited to be asked a question.  
“Should I report this?” Jackson asked cautiously.  
“Um….no.” Jaebum finally said. “Although I think you were supposed to say that in your head.”  
Jackson blinked those huge chocolate eyes and sighed. “I guess I can’t. I mean, I really have nothing to report, right?” He winked.  
Jaebum grinned. 

“I guess I’ll see you next class,” Jackson said cheerfully, leaning forward suddenly to give Jaebum a quick peck on the cheek. “It was a dream date.”  
As he was about to skip away, Jaebum caught his wrist, pulling him roughly to his chest. “It was only cake,” he muttered. “Next time I’ll show you a dream date.”  
Jackson smiled angelically and left. “I’ll look forward to it, Hyung!” he called over his shoulder.  
Jaebum wondered why he was so hesitant for the younger to leave. _And had he really promised another date? There was no way he was going to do that. He was truly an idiot, probably only enchanted by the kiss. Oh, the kiss..._

 

Me @ 10:00 p.m.:        _I have a problem._

Youngjae @ 10:04 p.m.:     _Who is it now?_

Me @ 10:05 p.m:         _How did you know?!_

Youngjae @ 10:09 p.m.:    _I know. You never have ‘problems’. Now tell me._

Me @ 10:10  p.m:         _His name is Jackson._

Youngjae @ 10:11 p.m.:     _Oooh, sounds hot already.._

Me @ 10:11 p.m:         _Shut up._

 

After a long conversation of Jaebum ranting about how stupid and useless Jackson was and Youngjae convincing him that he was just in love and had to accept it, Jaebum was drained. And he still had to work on that stupid assignment. It was only then that Jaebum realized that he hadn't even bothered to ask Jackson for the assignment detail; the reason that they had just met up in the first place. Oh well. Jaebum would just have to contact Jackson again.

 

The next day dawned a little chilly, nothing out of the usual fall weather. Jaebum pulled on a pair of large, fuzzy green socks to cover his freezing bare feet before stepping out onto the frigid floor of his apartment. He pulled on a pair of form-fitting jeans and a short white sweater on top.  
He admired his outfit in the mirror. _Chic and sexy,_ he heard Jackson’s voice fuss from the back of his mind.  
Thankfully before he could get mad at himself for thinking about Jackson, the door was rattled loudly from outside.    
“Hyung?” a sickly sweet voice called mockingly through the door. Of course it was the maknaes.  
“Why are you here?” Jaebum answered the door with a scowl.  
“To get your confused ass to our meeting!” cried Bambam, pushing past Jaebum into his apartment. “We knew that Mark delivered the note about our location, but we didn’t want the meeting to start five hours late because you got lost, so we came to get you ourselves.”  
Jaebum rolled his eyes. “And I’m assuming you’re speaking for dear Yugyeom here, too?” he asked sarcastically, closing the door behind the other younger man.  
“What are you _wearing_?” shrieked Bambam instead, pointing at Jaebum’s fuzzy socks.  
Yugyeom lost it, dissolving into peals of laughter.  
“It doesn’t suit your image,” clarified Bambam at Jaebum’s darkening expression. _Oh, how he was going to beat the two up later._  
“Fine,” said Jaebum curtly, removing the oversized socks and putting on a dull gray pair. He slid his feet into his shoes. “Let’s go. I guess it’s better to be fashionable than comfortable, right?”  
Bambam huffed. “There’s a difference between looking presentable and looking like a joke.”  
Jaebum had never been so ready to strangle the younger boy. 

“So I’ve heard you got a new boy toy,” purred Jin when the trio walked into his spacious living room. “Are you keeping him?”  
Jaebum turned to glare at Mark while Mark simply smiled, showing off his sharp teeth.  
“He’s not,” Mark answered calmly before Jaebum could tell Jin to shut his stupid face. “Right, Jaebum?”  
Jaebum nodded. “He’s not important. Not _even_ fitting the rank of ‘boy toy’.”  
“Good,” Mark said. “I don’t believe _Jackson_ should want to get caught up in our business.”  
Jaebum wondered what would happen if the rest of them found out that he was now getting close to a security guard on one of their heists. He knew for sure it wouldn’t be good news for Jackson, and even if Jaebum couldn’t really care less about the boy, there was no way he would let them harm Jackson because of him. Even the fact that Mark had remembered his name had chills flowing down his spine. 

“And if you ever change your mind,” Mark added. “You know where the door is.”  
Jaebum knew it wasn’t that easy. He had all of the little group’s secrets, they wouldn’t let him leave so simply if he just wanted to pursue a discouraged relationship.  
But it wasn’t like he wanted to anyways. He was perfectly happy where he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that, lovelies?  
> I'm so surprised at myself, I managed to get this chapter out a week and day after the first one!! Eeek, I'm so addicted to writing this!! :P  
> Hope you enjoy!! Give me all your thoughts about how Jaebum is being a big silly!


End file.
